California King Bed
by KagLover684
Summary: So close, yet so far away. Can one of them save their relationship from crumbling?


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR ANY SONGS! RIGHTS GO THE OWNERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! NO FLAMERS!

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I was listening to this song and a plot came to my mind. I hope you enjoy.<p>

INSPIRED BY CALIFORNIA KING BED: RIHANNA J

Summary: So close, yet so far away…can one of them save their relationship from tumbling?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

I yawned while I sat up from bed; I noticed no one was laying next to me. I heavily sighed. It's always like this every morning. The feeling of loneliness was getting stronger every day. He would come home, eat, work, sleep, wake up, and leave without saying anything.

It wasn't always like this, you know.

There was happiness, joy…love, between us two. He would wake me up unexpectedly with hot trail of his sweet kisses on my neck and lips. We would eventually make love without even the thought that we had work. We would laugh and drop each other off at work, call each other, have lunch. We'd go out shopping for groceries, movies, and such. There were so many moments that I cherished.

Now, I just don't know what. Maybe I just didn't think it would ever fade away.

I stood up and made my way to the shower. I got in and turned on warm water. As it splashed on my face, hot tears streamed down on my face. I knew couldn't…take it anymore. I am trying to hold the thin string of our love in my fingers. Why am I even trying? because I love him so, so much.

But I feel that its just not there anymore. He's not _there_ anymore.

I leaned onto the wall and slid down. I try and try, but my efforts seem to deteriorate each moment I do. How can that be?

There were moments when I would think someone else has his heart; that someone else is loving him when I should be.

I sat there for 10 minutes, thinking about what to do when _that _time of the day comes. I forced it out of my mind and continued with my regular bath.

I went into the bedroom and got dressed for work. I looked at the mirror; I sighed and practiced smiling. "Hi! Good morning, everybody. How's your weekend? Nice…Mine was gre…grea…what am I doing?"

I got makeup kit and started applying red lipstick, light pink blush, black/grey/white/ eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. As for accessories, I wore long diamond earrings.

I strapped on my 8' inch jimmy choo heels. I took one more glance at the mirror and checked; feeling satisfied, I grabbed the car keys, checked the security system and left.

* * *

><p>I got out the car and made my way into the building. As I did, I looked up to the 30 story building. I worked at the top, meaning I'm the head secretary of the CEO. Other people always say to me, "it must a really hard job, then." "Wow! Good luck with all that paper work." and so on.<p>

But, really, I didn't mind, at least its keeping me occupied. The paper work is easy now because I worked here for quite some time now. Also, really good pay.

Right when I stepped in the building, the employees started greeting me with 'hellos' 'welcomes' 'how was your weekend'

I smiled and nodded. I walked as fast as I could to the elevator. I entered and pressed the 30th floor. The door closed and I exhaled in satisfaction. I wanted to avoid their questions about 'how is he?' 'how's the married life?' 'perfect couple'

I was deep in thought that I didn't even notice the elevator door opening. I looked up to see I'm there. I walked outside and the guard next to the door looked up at me and smiled.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Taisho." he said politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Takahashi. Is he here yet?" my head tiled towards him.

"No, ma'am, not yet." he said while shaking his head.

"He must have been with a woman last night, then." I said sarcastically while the guard chuckled loudly.

"No surprise, Mrs. Taisho."

I lightly smiled while I checked punched myself in; I laid my purse beneath my desk. My desk was beside the 10 feet door. I turned on the computer and immediately started organizing all the files on my desk.

After all was done, I quickly stood up and entered his office. It was a huge square office, when you entered, there was a huge, medium sized desk in the middle, almost at the end next to the window.

I turned right and started fixing him coffee with cream and donuts. I laid it on his desk and started organizing everything on his desk; meetings for the day, schedule for the week, financial statements, loans, and incomes and other files of sorts.

"Well, don't you look…_lovely _today, Ms. Higurashi?" I was startled by a manly voice. I turned around and met brown eyes. I bowed and smiled at him. "Mr. Koga Yamamoto, good morning."

He chuckled while laying his coat and suit case on the leather chair. "Good morning and…you don't have to be so formal…" he stopped next to me and leaned in. "…_Kagome…"_

I sighed disapprovingly at how he said my name. I forced a smile and moved away to give space between us. "Is there anything else you require?" "No, but…I do require assistance at a formal ball this Saturday…"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not available…_ever._ but may I say something, sir?"

He sat down and smirked. "Yes, go ahead." "My last name is not Ms. Higurashi, anymore. It is _Mrs. Taisho _now…" at the mention of it, he stopped smirking, "Well, I think I have amnesia that your married…to Sessshoumaru Taisho…"

"Well, keep that in mind. If there isn't anything more, than I will excuse myself." I closed the door behind me and exhaled heavily. The guard glanced at me and shook his head. "Did he…"

I nodded my head. I sighed and sat down. "He makes it hard for me to work properly and professionally when he's constantly flirting. I mean…it's hard enough that…never mind…"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat at his desk. He looked at a picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of his wife under the sakura tree, he clearly remember how <em>perfect <em>that day was, they both went picnic that day, only them two.

Oh, how she smiled and laughed. _'…beautiful smile…' _he was music to his ears.

He hardly sees that now. He knew things were very different between them now. They barely said anything to each. He grabbed her picture and traced her lips with his finger. '…_how long has it been since I had tasted her sweet lips, held her in my arms, made love to her…'_

He sighed. "Kagome." he whispered. He looked at her picture. She was truly happy. When did it stop…for them? He wondered.

After a few minutes, he smiled while he grabbed his coat. "I'll be leaving." his secretary nodded.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 pm and she just got off work. She heavily sighed as she made her way in her car. She closed the door behind her and glanced at her phone. No one called. A tear made its way down her pale cheek.<p>

"Stop it, Kagome." she lightly wiped it away, but unwanted tears kept streaming down her face. "Please…Please…stop." she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She punched the steering wheel.

Feeling defeated, she left her tears to fall freely. She sat in her car half an hour; she glanced at the mirror, her eyes and cheeks were red. "Damn it." she wiped them lightly and padded it with foundation. She really didn't want him to see her like this. It is the last thing she needs.

She turned on her car and left the parking lot.

* * *

><p>She gave her keys to the guard and made her way up the stairs. Kagome hesitated a bit at opening the door. She starred at the knob. She calmed herself and finally had the courage to open it.<p>

"I'm home." she plainly said.

She changed and made her way downstairs. The table was completely empty. "Yuri…" she looked at the maid. "Dinner will be served outside the patio."

She sighed while shaking her head. "Alright." Kagome made her way on the terrace . She faced around to close the door behind her.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you want…" she faced around and froze.

The lights came on and the terrace was decorated with different color roses. There was soft music playing. The table was decorated with red roses, in the middle was four different scented candles; all lighted. There were two chairs facing each other; they're dinner was already served with wine.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the side with his suit on. He made his way towards her. He was about to touch her, but she took a step back. "Please….don't…" she begged with him.

She lightly shook her head while tears started streaming down her face.

"Sesshoumaru, we - I can't do this. What is this, anyway? It's been so long since we did this and I don't think I have the courage to do this."

"Kag…" he was quickly interrupted by Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, how long has it been since we did this for each other? When did we stop…loving each other...when? Because I am so…" she bit her lip while looking the other way.

"Kagome…" She looked him in the eye. "I think we should just…"

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. She inhaled deeply. They both felt a electricity run through their veins.

He pulled her in into an embrace. She cried and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

An unseen tear made its way down Sesshoumaru's cheek. '_I am sorry, Kagome.'_

They pulled back for air. She rested her head on his chest. "I…am sorry, Kagome, for making you feel alone. I am sorry, for not loving you, enough. I promise to never make you feel this way again."

Her heart throbbed while she removed herself from him. "I…" she looked up at him. She saw love in his eyes. She hasn't heard those words in such a long time. She hasn't seen that look in his eyes in so long. It scared her.

"I'm scared…I'm so scared…" he cupped her cheeks and pulled her close to him. "Kagome, don't be…"

"Why…Why shouldn't I be…Sesshoumaru, it's been years since we loved each other…_like this again_"

"because I am…scared…as well." he reassured her. This was the side that she missed and hasn't seen in years.

"I'm afraid I…don't know _how _to love anymore." he lightly chuckled. "We'll work together, like we always did; as a team."

She lightly smiled. He leaned in and captured her lips once again. He pulled back. "Let's have dinner." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the table.

They spent the whole night talking and laughing. One thing lead to another and they made love. It was a new start for a tumbling relationship.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, review and comment about what you thought.<p>

KagLover684


End file.
